Imposible
by Montse.k
Summary: ONE SHOOT Como se siente ginny frente a la indiferencia del Rubio...leannn y DEJEN REVIEW!


**Imposible**

**one-shoot**

Nunca me va a ver como yo quiero, y lo se, cualquiera que conociera mis sentimientos realmente, diría que soy masoquista o algo por el estilo. Aveces pienso si esto será un capricho más, como tantos otros lo han sido, pero este amor me duro ya casi2 años, creo que por primera vez estoy enamorada... se que lo quiero... muchas noches lloré por él.

Yo se que el sabe que lo quiero, y no es que quiero que se sienta culpable o algo así porque eso seria egoísmo y lo que menos quiero es que el sufra yo lo quiero ver feliz, lo único que pido es que no me mire con esa cara que me mata, que no me sonría, porque yo me muero por dentro, como por ejemplo hoy...

Estaba sentada hablando con las chicas en el patio y él viene y se sienta en diagonal mío y sabia que lo iba a mirar, incluso vino con una amigo de él que supuestamente esta enamorado de mí, ME LO HACE A PROPOSITO... el sabe que cualquier oportunidad que tengo lo miro e incluso también aveces trato de sacar algún tema estúpido para decir su nombre y que me escuche SOY UNA ESTUPIDA.

Me pone mal cuando lo veo con las compañeras que habla y yo estoy ahí mirando como una idiota.

Hace casi 3 años que vengo rogando que el salga al patio para poder verlo siempre decía que cuando el salía, él sol también e incluso aveces pasaba jaja es increíble hace casi 3 años que como apodo y para que nadie sepa que lo amo le digo MI SOL soy una idiota si se que el nunca va a ser mío tal vez sea un sol, el sol que me ilumina, pero nunca va a ser mío! Soy una idiota y lo vuelvo a repetir, soy una idiota por haber creído que ese rubio algún día me pertenecería...

Yo intento olvidarlo pero no puedo, ya no se que hacer, pero tampoco quiero intentar sacármelo de la cabeza con otro, tal vez sea temor o algo así de volver a enamorarme y que no me corresponda. Suficiente tengo ya con él. Se me presentó una oportunidad de cambiarme de colegio así seria mas fácil olvidarlo se supone que con la distancia todo se facilitaría, pero soy una MIEDOSA tengo miedo de extrañarlo demasiado, de todas maneras el año que viene seria el ultimo año en el colegio para el y para que yo termine el colegio faltarían1 año más... Tengo miedo de no poder vivir sin el tengo miedo que después de que el salga del colegio y no lo vea mas no pueda seguir viviendo y esto me molesta por que nunca me gusto depender de nadie y menos de el... que yo sé que para el no represento nada... nada mas que una persona insignificante en su vida.

Aveces pienso que el no es el no es el "hombre" indicado, que mi destino no se une con el suyo pero si no esta con el... con quien esta? Aveces me gustaría saber que me depara el destino y aveces también me permito soñar que el destino me une con el, debo admitir que son solo sueños que creo que jamás se van a cumplir pero soñar no cuesta nada de nada.

Ves te das cuenta vuelvo a ser la misma idiota de hace unas líneas atrás vuelvo a pensar que le destino me puede llegara unir con el es IMPOSIBLE y lo se pero soy demasiado ilusa soy una idiota, todo el tiempo me contradigo y me vuelvo a contradecir ya no tengo en claro lo que quiero, lo único que tengo en claro es que lo quiero y el nunca va a ser para mi. También hay veces que digo bueno ya fue con tal de que el sea feliz, ylo digo como si yo estuviera interrumpiendo su felicidad o algo por el estilo y el no me tiene en cuenta para nada, Tal vez si yo cambiara el podría fijarse en mi...y otra vez lo mismo... no se supone que si el fuera el _hombre _indicado me tendría que querer como soy y no yo cambiar para que el me quiera, aunque acepto que me gustaría verle la cara cuando el me vea diferente y diga uuuhh mira como esta ahora! Jaja es gracioso pensarlo pero estaría bueno.

Creo que de lo primero que me enamore de él fueron sus cabellos dorados me vuelven locaaaa jaja, aveces tmb pienso si yo realmente me enamore de el o de su semejanza con Collin(un chico que me gustaba antes) aunque, también eso podría haber sido al principio pero después me terminé enamorando de el esa es mi triste conclusión!

Y bueno este es el principio de mi historia cualquiera que lo lea no va a saber quien soy, ni mi edad, ni a que colegio voy, ni nada a menos que lo deduzcan claro... no se que me deparará el destino pero espero saberlo muy pronto, espero tmb poder olvidarme de él...de Draco Malfoy

_Ginevra Weasley_

0o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000o0o0o0o0

Holaa bueno la verdad no tengo ni idea de como salio esto... una noche se me ocurrio y bueno decidi subirlo... se que algunas partes son confusas asi que cualquier duda que tengan ya saben un rr...y si no tiene dudas igual reviews please!

**Todos los personajes pertences a J.K Rowling!**

**R E V I E W S**


End file.
